The Nevermore Incident
by devilnightking100
Summary: After a dungeon run that failed to yield the item Allie wanted, Team ANTI is attacked by a Nevermore before they can return to Sanctuary. How will they get out of this alive? Basically the reason Allie had a pistol in chapter 26 of the main fic. T to be safe, but can probably be k . Mentioned Neocat(AlliexNeo) shipping, but mostly just action.


_**Reading through my story, I saw this and couldn't help myself. So...here's why Allie had a pistol during her team's mission in the main Catgirl Gamer fic. I may post what happened when Nora got her hands on a cup of coffee and an open light socket next.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

We had just gotten out of a dungeon that could have had what I needed to take down Salem, but no luck. Guess even I couldn't get all the good drops. I surveyed my team. Neo was hiding it, but she was panting from exhaustion. Not that I could blame her, she had ended up taking on a minotaur on her own while the rest of us tried to take out the damned trolls. Seriously, why were there so many trolls? It was freaking annoying! Ilia was checking over Rainbow Fang, a habit she had developed after Cinder had broken her last weapon, and was sporting some scratches my health potion hadn't been able to heal but she insisted were fine. And of course, Tara, who had been on the wrong side of the Minotaur Chieftain's axe when he swung the freezing blade, was nursing what I was pretty sure were broken ribs. She was putting on a brave face, but I don't care how tough you are, broken ribs are broken ribs.

I mentally sighed as I pulled out my Key, surveying it for damage before slipping it back into my pocket. "Alright team, let's go home." I called, earning a few relieved looks as I opened my mouth to speak the incantation.

"SKREEEE!" a loud shriek called, making us all cover our ears as a Nevermore divebombed us. Neo and Tara managed to get out of the way, but Ilia and I were hit and we went flying back into the trees, breaking a few trunks before slamming into one painfully and sliding down.

"Shit, not good." I muttered, finding the monstrous raven in the sky. Too high for any of my Sword Stances, and it would take me too long to try and summon any of my other toys. "Get into the trees! Don't let that thing pin you down!" I shouted to my team, leaping into the tree I had just crashed into. My aura was running low, just over 20%, but it would be more than enough to take down this bird brain.

Tara shot her weapon in shotgun mode while she was walking, Neo close behind to defend the injured maiden. The Nevermore was too high though, and I snarled as it dove for my friend and girlfriend. But it was in range now. "Sword Stance: Batosai." I called, pushing off the branch I was standing on and draw-slashing the bird. Apparently this thing was smarter than some of its counterparts though, since it dodged me and I almost slammed into Tara. Would have if I hadn't used my Black Panther Grapple to alter my course. Maybe I need some wind magic to make that easier? Something to look into later.

Anyway, I had apparently drawn the agro on that damn bird, since it came after me next. I managed to stay ahead of its attacks, Tara taking potshots at the thing whenever it got within range. But it wasn't doing enough damage, and it kept getting out of range when Neo and Ilia tried anything. I began muttering curses under my breath as an idea came to mind. I'd have to seriously make it up to Neo, she definitely wouldn't like it, but I was out of options and my team was already exhausted.

I turned to face the Nevermore as it dove for me again. This time I didn't dodge. The thing knocked me back, and I felt my aura break.

The result was instantaneous, A brown-pink blur knocked into the Nevermore's skull, causing it to screech in pain and anger. "Opening the Vault." I hissed through the pain. A sniper rifle appeared in my hand, and I smirked. "So loud, so angry." I commented, taking careful aim with my Monstrous Volcano. "So dead." I fired. The flaming bullet went into the grimm's eye and out the back of its skull, effectively killing it. Neo was at my side in the next instant, worry in her eyes. "I'm alright." I assured.

_'You scared me, what were you thinking?'_ she asked.

"Sorry, but I needed some way to get that thing distracted enough to summon Volcano." I explained, slipping said rifle back into the Vault.

Neo's worried eyes fixed me with a hard glare. '_You used my emotions to get the result you wanted?'_ she demanded. Shit, she was mad. Can't say I blame her.

"I'm really sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else. You know I would only do something like that as a last resort." Neo glared at me, huffing as she passed me off to Ilia. I was in trouble. "I promise I'll make it up to you, please. You know I can't stand to see you mad." I pleaded.

Neo kept her back to me, and it was probably for the best because I saw Tara shiver as I got a text on my scroll. I read it and shivered for a different reason. The text read, '_Oh, you'll make it up to me alright.'_

"I'm not sleeping tonight, am I?" I asked dryly. Neo didn't respond and I resolved to make a gun to be carried at all times from then on. Maybe a pistol? I should probably make it with corrosive rounds, since grimm were armored more often than not. We returned home, and after a few hours we used to recover, Neo pulled me into our room.

I was right, I didn't sleep that night.

_**And done! What do you guys think? Not as bad as I made it sound in the main fic, but hey, I'm a writer, I'm allowed to exaggerate. So I guess leave a review and tell me what you guys thought, check out the main story if you haven't yet or haven't seen the newest chapters and I'll see everyone next time!**_


End file.
